This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A vehicle may be accessed and operated by a user in various ways. In one example, a user may utilize a key to access and/or operate the vehicle. In another example, the user may utilize a wireless communication protocol (e.g., short-range radio wave communication, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH ®, near field communication (NFC), etc.) to access and/or operate the vehicle. For example, the operator may access and/or operate the vehicle by utilizing a wireless communication protocol controlled and powered by a key fob.
While known systems and methods for accessing a vehicle have proven acceptable for their intended use, such systems typically require a key fob that is dedicated to a particular vehicle. Such dedicated key fobs make operation of the vehicle difficult when the vehicle is operated by multiple users such as in a car-sharing program or in a fleet (i.e., police vehicles, taxi cabs, etc.).